Mating Imperative
by ace1014
Summary: Bella is returning to forks leaving behind an abusive step father and druggie mom. Once there she will be in for the ride of her life with three mates and best friends who are shifters. Our Bella is in for the ride of her life. Cursing. Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**BPOV  
**

Sitting on the plane I wondered what the hell I had gotten myself into. Goodbye sun, hello Forks. Mulling it over the loss of the sun was worth it. If I had to fend off any more of mom's drunken _friends_ I may have snapped. No one else knew what really went down behind closed doors and I wasn't about to snitch. No way snitches are bitches. Besides she may be a total bitch but she was still my mother.

The scratchy voice came over the PA system announcing our impending arrival. Once the plane touched down I hurried off the flying death trap. Luck was never on my side. I was tempting fate being on it for as long as I was. Thank the gods it didn't fall. Charlie stood to the side a smile plastered on to his face. Got to love the man.

We made our way home where he gave me a car. A red truck with character, my kind of car. Hesitantly we ate and went to bed. Hopefully the more time spent together the less awkward things would become.

NEXT DAY

The blaring of my alarm clock woke me from my slumber. Fucking a, god damn school. Randomly I threw on some clothes not really caring what Forks thought about me. Grabbing a pop tart I raced out the door, not really wanting to piss off administration so early on in the school year.

I pulled into the lot and wanted to scream. Where once I had 500 in my senior class to having 500 in the entire school if I was lucky. The best part had to be the staring. Like they had never seen a new girl. Fighting back the compulsion to flip them off I smiled in what I hoped was a sweet manner and made my way toward the office. Once there I got my schedule and booked it. That receptionist gave me some seriously weird ass looks. Sighing I made my way to my fist block class, history.

**JPOV**

I sat in the back of the class wondering at the sudden spike in lust around the school. Students trickled in. The girls were giving off some serious waves of jealousy while the boys were horny as hell. Intrigued I listened in to the surrounding conversations. The vile Newton and Tyler were talking in the seat in front of me.

"Did you see her?"

"How the hell could you miss her? She is one fine piece of ass."

Mike laughed, "Hell yeah man. I can't wait to hit that shit hard."

For some reason I had the sudden urge to rip their throats out for what they had said. Strange I didn't even know her. Then she walked in the door. I only had one thought, MINE.

**BPOV  
**

Stepping into the room my eyes scanned the students. I met the stare if a golden-eyed warrior. An unbidden thought rose from my mind, MINE. What the hell was wrong with me? I felt the sudden urge to run to him, to beg him to wrap his arms around me and never let go. Shaking my head I clenched my hand against their unbidden urges and walked toward the teacher. He was a younger man fresh from getting his teacher degree. As I approached his eyes glazed over. Ew, that's just nasty. Clearing my throat to get his attention I handed him my slip.

"I'm new here. I was told to get this signed by all my teachers."

He numbly nodded his head and signed. I checked out where the open seats were and felt my body sigh. There were two open seats. One was next to a beef head jock that was flexing his muscles obnoxiously. The other was next to my warrior. _My, what the hell was wrong with me? He does not belong to me._ The teacher shifted his body and smiled.

"Well welcome to Forks. I am Mr. Naydan. Why don't you introduce yourself to the class and then go sit next to John. John could you raise your hand for her."

I hoped desperately that it would be my warrior. Damn. The jock lifted his beefy paw a smirk on his face. I slap a smile on my face and tighten my arms. God I just want to touch him. This is sick.

"Hi. I am Isabella Swan but call me Bella if you expect me to answer you."

So saying I made my way to the new seat. My body was acutely aware that I was diagonally across form my warrior. John bumped my shoulder. I turned and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes."

He smirked, "Hey babe."

I sighed, _goddamn dumb ass jock._ I focused in on Mr. Naydan's idiotic ramblings. I felt my new seatmate's eyes on me and fought back the creep factor. He was making my skin crawl. From my peripheral vision I saw him inch his way closer. I was panicking and not even sure why my body was responding that way. I had dealt with his type before. Against my will my head snapped over to the golden eyed man who called to me.

His eyes met mine and I wanted him to make this man back off. I tensed when John grabbed my upper thigh. I shut down. I told myself to push him off to do something but all I could do was keep my eyes on his golden ones. I could swear I heard a growl. I willed him to help and he…

**JPOV (backing up just a bit)**

I kept my eyes on her and smiled when her eyes met mine. I reached to feel her and felt her sudden spike of lust and was that, could it be, love. She shook herself and walked to the teacher her hips swaying hypnotically. Mr. Naydan the twit turned his attention toward her and bam instant lust. She was obviously uncomfortable with his attention. She opened her mouth and her sexy as hell voice came out.

"I'm new here. I was told to get this signed by my teachers."

Dumbass nodded his head still giving off some major lust toward her. He signed the sheet and then glanced around the room. Two seats open and he most likely would not be putting her next to me. Turning back to her I frowned. Her hands were tensed up like she was holding herself back from doing something. I felt for her and jumped a little. Longing. Possessiveness. Confusion. Did she feel it too?

Dumbass cleared his throat and her head snapped to him. Dip shit needs to learn his place. "Well welcome to forks. My name is Mr. Naydan. Why don't you introduce yourself to the class and then sit next to John. John raise your hand."

I growled. John. Of all the fuck ups she needs to be placed next to John. He raised his hand and a shit-eating smirk made its way across his face. John was known for being forceful with what he wants being the biggest player. He comes from a wealthy family so he got away with everything. As Bella introduced herself and made her way to her seat his lust spiked, as did his determination.

I tried to fight down my inner animal. He was clawing at my restraint. That prick was going to die should he harm her in any way. Bella sat stiffly obviously uncomfortable with her seat. John bumped her and she flinched. I grabbed the table to stop myself from going and dealing with him the way my inner animal was crying out for me to do. She ignored his ass focusing on our prick of a teacher who was rambling on and on about absolutely nothing of relevance.

My entire being was focused on her and the dipshit next to her. Unable to take a hint he inched closer to her. I felt her growing anxiety and fear yet she didn't move. When he was as close as he could get while still being in a classroom Bella's head whipped around to me. Her wide eyes caught mine. PROTECT, my inner animal raged. _She needs us._ _Why are we still sitting? She needs us._

Then the prick sealed his fate. He reached over and grabbed her thigh. Her fear spiked to a paralyzing level yet her eyes still focused on me. My animal snapped my restraints and focused in on my Bella. A pure growl ripped from my jaw before I could temper it. I stood and stalked toward the pathetic child. No one touches her. She was MINE.

Mr. Naydan's voice buzzed at me but I glared at him. Grabbing the boy's arm I smiled and I felt his pain. Good. He needed to learn. A soft arm on my wrist alerted me to her presence. Turning to her I felt the animal within purr, really no one could tame my inner beast yet she did by meeting my eyes and touching my arm.

"Bella why don't you grab your things and sit with me."

She nodded her head and took off. Interesting. Putting her reaction to the back I turned back to the sniveling male before me. Good he needs to fear me. Fear me and stay the fuck away from my Bella.

"Touch her, even look at her the wrong way and I will end you."

Releasing his arm I sat next to her. She grabbed my hand and my body relaxed eradicating all tension at the touch. She smiled at me and brought her chair against mine.

"Thank you."

She leaned her head on my shoulder and I worked my fingers through her hair. I heard her sigh and I smiled down at her.

"You're welcome darling."

My southern drawl made her sigh again. Yet another interesting fact that involves her. Most humans would shy away from my kind, me more than the other veggies. But here she was curled up into my side. I needed to talk to Carlisle, the sooner the better. The bell rang and I reluctantly untangled myself from her. She sighed and I felt her sadness and reluctance. She felt the same way. Definitely need to talk to Carlisle.

**BPOV  
**

In a daze I left history and managed to enter Biology. I handed the teacher the slip and sat at the back table like he told me. A bronze haired boy sat next to me his head steadily down. Noticing me beside him his head snapped up. I met his golden eyes and felt the pull again. What the fuck is up with me? The bell rang and class began. _Bad Bella. You cannot touch. Do not touch. No touching._ But he's MINE. Fuck it all.

**EPOV**

I looked up at the new girl who was being forced to sit with me. I met her brown eyes and had one thought, MINE. What was that? She was a human not a toy or a pretty bauble. Sighing I offered a tentative smile.

"My name is Edward Masen."

She smiled and I could have sworn I felt my heart beat. "Hey. I'm Isabella Swan but call me Bella."

I smirked. Her name fit her perfectly. Newton's mind was screaming obscenities about me. I reached into her mind and froze. Nothing. I tried again. Nothing. What was going on? Mr. Banner walked in and class began. Without thinking I reached out and held her hand. Expecting her to yell or something she surprised me. She squeezed back and listened to Banner. Too soon class was over. I so needed to talk to Carlisle.

**BPOV**

I was definitely going insane. I made my way to PE and cringed. I hate sports. Absolutely no hand eye coordination. Changing quickly I cursed this school. The shirt was way too tight and the shorts were way too short. Forks was becoming a major pain in the ass. Walking into the gym silence reigned. Rolling my eyes I walked to the teacher.

"I'm Bella. Could you sign this for me please?"

He nodded and signed the sheet. He blew his whistle and the students came forming a huddle. A blonde haired boy sidled up to me. I sighed.

"Hey babe."

What was wrong with the boys here, well other than my golden-eyed buddies?

"First off my name is not and will never be babe."

Baby-face laughed and wrapped his arms around my waist. I froze panic overcoming me. My mind screamed for me to run but my body stayed locked down in its rigid position.

"Hey, why are you touching my girl?"

My head swung around toward the voice. It belonged to a largely built man with golden-eyes. Baby face smiled at him.

"Emmett. She's new. She's not yours."

Baby-face tightened his arms and I flinched.

"Mike. What did I tell you? She's my girl."

I decided to play along. Besides that god damn pull was back. I wanted to be in his arms.

"Em. Make him let go."

Mike laughed, "Bella I know you're not with him."

I elbowed him and he let go. I smirked. Dip shit deserved what he got.

"I really don't need to prove anything to you but if it will shut you up."

I slunk over to Emmett and winked. He smirked and lifted me up for easy access. I kissed him and damn does he taste divine. Damn, Forks may just prove to be interesting yet.

**EmPOV  
**

I was pumped for Gym. The new girl was stirring up some major issues. All the guys were talking about her and what they were going to do to her. Chuckling to myself I changed and headed toward the huddle. Well damn she was hot. A thought surfaced I was not expecting, MINE.

Hmm, interesting. A growl built in my throat when I saw Newton came next to her. He put his arm around her and she tensed. She obviously wanted him to get far away. Super Emmett to the rescue.

"Hey, why are you touching my girl?"

Mike frowned his tiny brain working away. Her head swung my way and my inner beast roared. Her brown eyes were panicking asking me to save her. Newton smiled and I wanted to slap the smile off his face.

"Emmett she's new. She's not yours."

Want to bet prick. MINE. He tightened his arm on her and she flinched. My inner beast was pissed.

"Mike what did I say. She's my girl."

Her eyes sparked and a little smirk graced her face.

"Em make him let go."

God her voice did things to me. Focus Emmett. Focus. Mike laughed and I was tempted once more to teach him a lesson. Killing him would be bad, very bad.

"Bella I know you're not with him."

My dead pulse hammered when her eyes smoldered and a cute ass smirked graced her face. Her elbow made solid contact with his gut. He let go clutching where she hit him. She was a goddess when she was mad.

"I really don't need to prove anything to you but if it'll shut you up."

I watched her swing her hips in my direction. I smirked when she looked up my large frame. I grabbed her smooth hips and lifted her up. She placed her warm lips against mine. The beast purred. Putting her down I wrapped my arms around her. Ha Mike your little plan just got me a kiss. I liked having her in my arms.

"Bells you want to be my partner."

She smiled and nodded. Looks like I'm going to need to sit down with Carlisle when I get home.

**BPOV  
**

Emmett was sweet. He threw me on his back and carried me into the lunchroom. Once inside he deposited at a table. Looking around I noticed two others were there. Ah hell. Jasper and Edward. So lunch with the three boys who I'm crushing on. Fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**BPOV**

I sat there rather awkwardly. Jasper smirked at me and god did my panties get soaked. These boys should never be allowed in the same room as one another. "So darlin' you having fun yet?"

I laughed and leaned toward him. "You could say that. I must say the only ones I seem to like around here are sitting at this table."

They both looked at me funny. Edward leaned in, "Really? Usually people seem to dislike us."

I smirked, "Then they are assholes. And now that I'm here they better watch how they talk about my boys."

Emmett sat down depositing a tray of food before me. "Your boys?"

"Yeah. I feel very possessive over you guys." _Shit I did not just say that._

They all three looked at me and then laughed throwing back their heads gaining everyone's attention. Jasper smirked and again I thought it should be illegal. "We feel rather possessive of you darlin'."

I sighed and began eating. These boys would be the death of me. They oozed sexuality. The bell rang and lunch ended. One more class before this hell is over.

**CPOV (After school and family meeting is called)**

I watched as my boys fidgeted, like real humans, and wondered what could be going on. "Well would someone like to start the meeting that everyone was so desperate to call?"

Jasper cleared his throat unnecessarily. "Well Carlisle as you know there was a new kid in school today."

I nodded. "Yes. Isabella Swan, Chief Swan's daughter."

Edward smiled. "Bella. She likes to be called Bella."

"Alright. So I assume this has to do with Bella."

Jasper nodded. "Yeah. Well I am not sure about the others but when I saw her, my beast kinda recognized her. I mean the first thought in my mind was mine. And judging by the way she felt I think she recognized it to. Actually well something happened."

"What happened?"

"Well when she entered it looked like she was trying to stop herself from grabbing me. Then our dipshit teacher sat her next to John. And the more he inched toward her the more my beast was telling me to protect her. When he was next to her she instinctually sought out my eyes. Then I wanted to protect her but I waited telling myself to behave. Then he grabbed her thigh and she panicked. She locked down and without a thought I was up and on him."

"You let your beast out and no one was harmed?"

"See that's just the thing. She grabbed my arm and when I met her eyes my inner beast purred. I told her to move to my seat and she immediately obeyed. When we sat down she sat right next to me. Her head was on my shoulder and I was threading my fingers through her hair. When we had to separate we both felt sadness like we were leaving a part of us behind."

I nodded. "It seems that you have found your mate."

Edward and Emmett shook their head. "No."

I was shocked, "Why not? All signs point to her being his mate."

Edward stood and began pacing, "You see that's just it. My beast called to her too as did Emmett's. So technically she is all three of our mates. Impossible."

I tried to take this all in. They had all felt the pull to her. Could it be possible that this human had the need for three mates? Could she handle it and could my boys handle it?

"I think its time to call Alice."

Emmett laughed, "I don't know. Her and Rose are on their honeymoon. Last time we interrupted that we paid for it."

I laughed as they all nodded solemnly. "Well I think this is something that she would want to be contacted on."

The ringing of my phone interrupted my train of thought on the matter. Ah, the little pixie is taking matters into her own hands. 

"Alice." 

"_Carlisle."_

"I assume you know the predicament that your brothers have found themselves in."

"_Yes. I must say she is quite a catch. Now the thing is that she is all three of your mate. She needs to be told the truth about who she is to all of you as well as the fact that we are vampires."_

"Are you sure Alice?" 

"_Yes Carlisle. She will take it surprisingly well. The boys are going to have to change their schedules so that they are in all of her classes."_

"Why? Won't that cause problems with the school?"

"_No. If they don't things will get ugly. Their beast will not let another guy touch her although it will allow one of her other mates to. They are going to need to stay away from other girls."  
_

"Why?"

"_She is going to respond similarly. Unless they want her to get into a lot of fights with girls who have touched them they need to make sure the only woman they touch is her."_

"Alice this is a lot to take in."

"_I know Carlisle that's why we are coming home. She is going to need our help. In fact if you can convince her father to move her into the house it will solve a lot of our problems."_

"I highly doubt that would be able to ever be talked into. I can imagine the conversation now. Chief Swan I need your daughter to move in with my three hormonal teenage boys, my wife, and me. Yes I am sure he would jump on that."

"_It is merely a suggestion. Should the moment present itself I would suggest that you make it happen."_

"Alright Alice. When should I expect you two here?"

"_We will be there in about two hours. I'll arrive with plenty of time to explain better things to the boys. They are going to have a lot of things on there plate to deal with. They need to decide whether they are in it for the long haul. Once we start this there is no going back. I don't even know if they would be able to leave her now that their beasts have recognized her. I'll explain the rest later."_


	3. Chapter 3

**APOV**

I smiled as we pulled up to the house. Rose laughed when she saw the three boys standing anxiously on the porch. I giggled, "Oh Rose this is going to be great. Just wait until you meet Isabella."

Rose squeezed my hand, "It'll be that fun huh?"

"Oh yeah. This is going to be the most exciting thing to happen to this family in a long time."

I stepped out of the door after kissing my beautiful mate and was immediately bombarded by three males. Carlisle stepped out of the door shaking his head. "Boys let her in the house. She will explain everything you need to know once she is in the house. Esme and I are just as curious now get into the living room."

I sighed in relief once they reentered the house. Rose laughed and wrapped her arms around me. "You weren't kidding. They are pretty pumped over this little girl."

I sighed, "Wait till you meet her Rose. She is going to fit in perfectly."

I stepped in and sat down smiling at my family.

Jasper quirked his eyebrow, "Can we get our answers now? Preferably before we see her again tomorrow."

"I assume that the classes have already been resituated so that you are in her class."

Carlisle nodded his head, "As soon as you were off the phone I had that arranged with just a little finesse."

"Alright. From what I have been able to see as well as some researching I think that we are going to have our hands filled. Now this is going to be strong. The boys are going to be feeling their animals more often. To minimize damage they need to stay in constant contact with her which is why I wanted Carlisle to try and get her moved in. If all of you can not be with her then one of you must be."

Edward frowned, "What is no one is able to be with her?"

I laughed, "I hope that never happens. See right now your beasts are recognizing your mate. He wants to claim her. You can't yet so he will be only okay as long as he is able to see that she is safe. Now this instinct is there always but since she is human your instinct to protect her will be stronger than ever. The beast won't let any other male touch her."

Emmett frowned, "But what about the other mates?"

"See that's where things get harder to explain. Although your beast is majorly territorial it recognizes the fact that the other two are in fact her mate as well. Only the three of you will be allowed to touch her for a while. In fact one of you is the alpha mate. That one is the male who will be allowed to be the most demonstrative in school. At home obviously you all three will be allowed but in more public venues you will need to rein most of those urges in. That mate will be called her boyfriend in public. Of course you will all marry her among vampire kind later."

Esme smiled at her boys, "Well dear can you tell us who the alpha is?"

"Sorry I thought that much was obvious. His beast had the more passionate response as did hers. Jasper."

Jasper smirked. He had most likely known all along that he was the alpha. It was ingrained in his very personality to be alpha. Edward and Emmett frowned at that but nodded their heads pondering all that I had just spoken.

Carlisle cleared the silence. "Do you have any idea as to why she has three mates?"

I smirked, "Oh Carlisle. She is going ot be the most amazing vampire. Those three are going to be needed to protect her when the time comes. Of course she also needs those three to fulfill more carnal urges."

Emmett smiled, "Wait are you saying our mate is going to be a succubus?"

"Yes. In fact you will notice that she calls to males in general. That is why you will feel the need to be there to ensure that no other male encroaches in to your territory."

Jasper asked the most pertinent question. "How will she respond to all this?"

"You will be surprised how well she will accept you all. There is something there that I am unable to see when unveil you. I don't know what she knows but there is some other supernatural creature that she has known about."

Emmett stood, "Well let's get going."


	4. Chapter 4

**BPOV**

I reluctantly got out of my truck. I officially hated Forks. Then I looked up in the middle of my mind rant and saw them, my boys. Immediately my hate of Forks shifted. Yeah it wasn't so bad as long as I was allowed to be with my boys. Unfortunately I only had three classes with them and too many with the rest of the dunces around here. I started over towards them and found myself suddenly in front of the blonde haired blue-eyed golden retriever who had been constantly shadowing me. He gave me the creepy feeling that my mother's _friends_ use to give me.

"Hey Bella."

I grimaced his eyes were trained on my chest. I wanted to tell him to look me in the eye but again I sort of went into a lock down. Phil had been sure to teach me about correcting that type of behavior. I took a breath and stuck on a smile. "Hey."

"So Bella what are you doing after school?"

Oh my god he cannot think that I want to go out with him. How the hell do I get out of this? "Oh, well…"

Suddenly I felt myself enveloped in two cold arms. Without looking I recognized those arms. Jasper. "Hey Mike."

"Hey Jasper." 

Jasper nuzzled my neck and I barely bit back my moan. God he got me going from zero to fuck me in two seconds. Mike cleared his throat and I could have sworn I heard Jasper snarl at him. "Can we help you Mike?"

I peeked to see how Mike was taking this. He looked pissed. Not good. Jasper radiates danger to those who don't watch themselves. The idiot should recognize his own danger he was before a warrior. The idiot merely ignored the bulking man who was wrapped around me. Idiot.

"So Bella are you doing anything tonight?"

Jasper growled and I felt it reverberate in my body. God my body clenched and I was on the brink of orgasm from his mere growl. What was going on with my body? Jasper moved my hair slowly to one side and then ran his finger along my neck. I shivered but kept my neck bared to him. He lowered his mouth to my neck and kissed me at my pulse point. I felt him suck on it and again I found myself fighting back a moan. I am sure that he had left a hickey. I knew what this was of course. Male posturing. This was his way of showing Mike who owned me. God, I only could hope that he would own me.

Jasper pulled away and I almost whimpered. "In case you are too slow mike Bella will be quite busy in the future. In fact you should stay far away from her. Far away."

Mike stood there slack jawed then nodded and fled. Jasper turned me and I curled him into me. I could love this man. In some ways I already did. Nothing else mattered when he was there. "Bella. I would like you to meet the rest of my family. My sisters would like to get to know the woman who was captivated the boys. I should warn you. They are together. Before you get squeamish they like us are adopted so there is no incest going on."

I shrugged. I really could care less about anyone's sexual preference. "Let me at 'em Jazz."

"If you think you can handle them darlin'."


	5. Chapter 5

**JPOV**

I stood with the rest of my family as I watched her drive her beast of a truck into the lot. She parked and I felt her bitterness and hate. Wow. She huffed as she jumped from the driver side. She turned and looked up. The minute she saw us the hate dissipated and love and contentment flowed through her. Hell yeah. I smile drifted across her face and she kept eye contact as she steadily made her way toward us. 

Suddenly I was cut off from her doe eyes. What the fuck? Then I recognized the back that was cutting me off from my mate was none other than the school fucker Mike Newton. I reached for her emotions. She was unnerved by his emotions, in fact if I had to guess I would say she was skeeved out. I made my way over keeping them in my eyesight. I would only interfere if I felt it was necessary. There was something wrong about her reactions but I would wait it out. She would tell me. That I knew.

"Hey Bella." Dipshit spoke staring at her chest. MINE. I felt her again and felt her growing agitation but an underlying fear. I watched my mate closely. She bit her lip and I recognized that she was stopping herself from saying something to him about his behavior. Almost absentmindedly she rubbed a scar that was across her upper arm. Hmmm. Figuring out what happened may need to be move up.

"Hey." She let out in a timid voice. Oh now that shit would not fly. She had handed him his ass yesterday according to Emmett. What the fuck happened between us leaving her and this morning. Dipshit better watch what the fuck comes out of his mouth.

He smirked and continued to stare at her giving off a tidal wave of lust. "So Bella are you doing anything tonight?"

Fuck that shit. She was MINE. Pubescent boy needed to learn that shit quick. Shit was clearly flustered. I could feel that she wanted to say no but for whatever reason she couldn't get it out. "Oh, well…"

I wrapped my arms around her and felt her immediately relax. That was good. This boy would never bother her again. I met his eyes and showed him the feral beast that had come out to play. He was lucky that my mate was in my arms or he would have been torn apart long ago. "Hey Mike."

He looked at me pretending not to be scared. Too bad for him I felt his fear. "Hey Jasper."

I nuzzled her neck and felt her instant pleasure. I smirked against her neck knowing that she was holding in her moan of pleasure. Hell I was almost purring. Dipshit cleared his throat interrupting our innocent bliss. I snarled at him baring my teeth. This boy was walking a very thin line.

"Can we help you Mike?"

Dipshit decided his safest bet was to ignore me and stare at Bella. Well all that did was piss me off even more. Here I was wrapped the fuck around her and he was thinking of asking her out again. The man had a death wish. He must.

"So Bella are you doing anything tonight?"

I growled predatorily and felt her shutter. My beast was turning her on. She intuitively recognized that I was hers as she was mine. Oh I know just how to claim her. I moved her hair slowly to one side and then ran my finger along her warm neck. She shivered but kept her neck bared to me. I almost purred at her submission to me. I lowered my mouth to her neck and kissed at her pulse point. I sucked on it being sure to implement just enough pressure to leave a mark. MINE.

I pulled away and felt her reluctance to let me go. Soon my mate we will be inseparable. Turning my attention back to the fool. "In case you are too slow mike Bella will be quite busy in the future. In fact you should stay far away from her. Far away."

Mike stood there slack jawed then nodded and fled. I turned her to me and she curled into my body. I felt her overwhelming love for me. I let it envelope me. God how I loved this woman. "Bella. I would like you to meet the rest of my family. My sisters would like to get to know the woman who was captivated the boys. I should warn you. They are together. Before you get squeamish they like us are adopted so there is no incest going on."

I hope this wouldn't cause any issues. She shrugged her little shoulders at me. "Let me at 'em Jazz."

"If you think you can handle them darlin'."

I prayed that Rose would not open her mouth. I was at the end of my rope. When she saw my sisters I was surprised by Rose's reaction. "Izzy?"


	6. Chapter 6

**BPOV**

Oh shit. "Rose?"

Rose nodded her head and enveloped me in a hug. I mentally went over how bad this could go. Jasper cleared his throat behind me and I felt my anxiety grow. I so did not want to do this right now. I liked these guys. Jasper wrapped his arms around me and I felt a calm envelop me.

"So how do you know our Bella?"

Rose looked at me raising her eyebrow, "This summer I worked at the hospital you remember."

Suddenly everyone was looking at me. I took a breath it is possible that they just think that I volunteered as well. Rose would never rat me out like a punk ass bitch. Suddenly Edward was in front of me hugging me to his solid frame. My body immediately sank into him. He rubbed his hands up and down my arms.

"I'm so sorry Bella. So sorry. He will never touch you again. No one will ever touch you again."

I shut down. What the fuck did he know? No one had said anything. The only one who knew a little of what went down was Rose but even she did not know everything. My breath was getting harder and then there was blackness.

**JPOV**

I felt her shut down after Edward opened his fucking mouth. I had no idea what had just happened. The main problem now was that she was unconscious because of the dipshit. Edward clenched her closer and I felt my beast rise. I edged closer and took her from his arms. She was breathing but she was out for a while.

"We're going home. And Edward you will be explaining to us in the car what the fuck your freak out was about."

Edward, Emmett, and I with Bella still in my hands sat in the Volvo. I locked eyes with fuckward. "What was that about Edward?"

He hesitated and I snarled back at him. This fucker was not going to hold out on me if it had to do with Bella. "Edward. Tell me now what the fuck set you off."

He frowned. "I shouldn't. I mean Rose didn't mean to think it."

Now Emmett was looking back and forth confusion coming from him. I focused back in Edward. He was delusional if he thought I was going to let this go. "Edward. You will tell us or I can guarantee that I will be sticking to Bella. That would mean you would not see hide or hair of her until you man up."

Edward snarled, "You can't do that."

I smirked, "Oh but I can. My animal is very insistent right this moment that the information that you are withholding could prove detrimental."

I felt him give in and barely squashed my grin. He sighed. "I don't know much. Rose was at the women's center. You know how she likes to help the women who are abused who are scared to go home."

Emmett nodded. "Yeah and apparently Bella does to."

Then it clicked in my head, "No Em. I think Edward is going to tell us another story."

Edward nodded. "Rose just remembers her coming in about three weeks before school started. Apparently the first week she spoke to no one. The female doctor was the only one she let near her. Rose said she felt compelled to help her. I think that had something to do with her being all of out mates. Anyway. The second week she allowed women to sit near her but if any men came near her she shut down completely. The last week before school started she opened up to Rose a little. All she told her was that her stepdad had always creeped her out. That he had got a little too physical and that she refused to let it go further so she stayed there. She had debated coming here to her father. Rose told her to try it. And here she is."

Em frowned his gaze locked on Bella. They were all feeling fiercely protective. Jasper murmured, "That doesn't explain your reaction."

Edward nodded his head, "It was how she looked Jasper. It was bad. She was scared shitless. Hell she was bruised all over. Rose was there when the doctor looked her over. The ones that set me off the worst were the hand shaped bruises on her hips."

They pulled into the driveway where the girls and Esme stood hesitantly. "We are going to get all the answers out of her today. And in return we will tell her everything. No one is going to ever make her feel fear again. And anyone who tries will be forfeiting their life."


	7. Chapter 7

Jasper watched over their sleeping mate. Her emotions were fluctuating as she murmured twisting her body around on the couch. They all were watching her. Edward and Emmett were sitting on the floor in front of the couch backs pressed so that she every so often brushed against them. Jasper sat with her feet in his lap. Rose and Alice were in a lip lock session on the love seat. Esme was pacing her phone in her hand. She wanted Carlisle to be home for whatever was going to be going down. Jasper felt her stir and sent her another wave of lethargy.

"Esme tell him if he is coming he needs to come now. I can't keep knocking her out like this."

She nodded and continued her conversation. She hung up and sat on the chair. "He's on his way."

Attention was back on our sleeping beauty. This was going to be difficult. Alice was searching the future to see her reaction to what was going down. She froze and then looked frantic. "Jasper."

His head shot up meeting hers. "What Alice?" 

"When she tells her story you need to remain calm."

"What is it Alice?"

"No Jasper this is something she needs to tell. I just need you to not go over board. I see to outcomes. One you get so upset you bolt out of the room. We know that it is just cause you are pissed but she will see it as you rejecting her. If that happens we all loose her. She will run the first chance she gets and will be found dead two weeks later."

Jasper hissed, "And the other outcome."

"You stay. You get mad but you remain in contact with her. Your beast comes out to play but does not hurt her. He loves her as much as you do. He will show up it all depends on your reaction to his arising."

"Alice…"

"No Jasper. This is all on your shoulders. As alpha if you make her think she is rejected you fuck over the other two at this point in the relationship."

Edward snarls directing a glare my way. "You run and she dies. Alice has seen that. She thinks it helps that she not mention details I don't agree."

"Edward!"

"No Alice he needs to know what will happen to her should he run. We will be the ones to find her. About two weeks after this should you run she would try to run away. A man will rape her and beat her to the point of death. We will find her on the side of the road as her heart stops. As we run to her the last words she speaks will be our names. The man who does this to her gets away with it."

Jasper felt his beast inch closer to the surface. _Relax. We love her. She is safe. She was safe in class was she not?_ Jasper eased up. He would not run. Alice clapped her hands. "Good job Jasper. Now this will all turn out for the better."

Carlisle's car was heard in the driveway and in seconds he was seated beside Esme. "I am assuming we are going to tell her what we are."

Jasper sighed, "We will tell her our secret and in return she will tell us what has been done to her."

Bella began waking up and this time Jasper did nothing to suppress it. She opened her eyes and wondered where the hell she was. Then it all came rushing back to her. Rose. They now more than likely all knew what little she had shared with her. But how in the hell did Edward know before?

Jasper sent her a wave of calm. Bella sat up and snuggled into Jasper without thought seeking the comfort she instinctually knew only he could offer her. Emmett and Edward quickly sat on either side of Jasper their bodies brushing against Bella's. Her body sighed in relief at the contact.

Carlisle watched it all observing every nuance in hopes that it would help him later on in this relationship. Alice was bouncing in her seat wanting to get this bull over with so that she could welcome her new sister into the family. Esme was wringing her hands as se pondered what type of hell this child must have experienced to be able to upset Jasper as much as Alice thought it would. Rose sat and stared at Bella. She had connected with her in the shelter. The only human since she turned that she cared about. She hoped that this ended well. She would be the first to dismember Jasper should he run and cause her death.

Bella looked up into Jasper's eyes garnering the courage to ask her question. She turned to Edward and chickened out. She reasoned that if they wanted her to know they would tell her. Jasper smirked realizing that she would not ask a single question. His mate, their mate, was going to let them decide whether to tell her or not. He looked to Carlisle who nodded his head. Time for this little funfest to get started.

"Bella. We have some things we need to explain to you and I hope that you would in turn trust us when you are ready with your secrets."

She nodded her eyes locked on to his golden eyes. They captures her, drew her in.

"Okay so there is no real way to ease you into this. We are all vampires."

Bella merely nodded, "Animal drinkers."

Now it was the vampires' turn to be shocked. She knew. Jasper turned her to face him fully. He needed her to answer him honestly. "How did you know?"

Bella merely shrugged her shoulders. "I had my suspicions."

"But why would your suspicions lead you here."

"Oh well my best friend lives in La Push. About a year ago he had a change. I was there. In turn they made me a friend to the pack. I learned the legends and was told to stay away from red-eyes and be wary of the golden-eyed."

Jasper felt Edward's anger but could do nothing to suppress it. "YOU ARE FRIENDS WITH DOGS."

Bella shrank into Jasper knowing that he would protect her. She refused to be completely cowed. "I am a friend with whoever the hell I want to be friends with. They are more tolerant then vampires apparently."

Carlisle took that information in surprised. "They know you are here with us."

Bella nodded. "Of course. A friend of the pack status offers me protection if needed as well as counsel. After meeting the boys I met with uncle Billy. He of course made me tell Sam about everything. They understand that I am my own person. They also admit that you are civilized. Although that does not mean that they did not warn me. Should anything happen to me while I am near one of you I am sorry to say they will more than likely feel the need to attack you in kind."

Emmett shrugged his shoulders. He was worried of course but he knew that it was her decision. "Uncle Billy? Who is Sam?"

"Oh he's not really my uncle it's more of an honorary title since he's my dad's best friend. Sam's the Alpha. He was interested in my reaction to the three of you. He compared it to imprinting."

Carlisle was intrigued, "What is imprinting?" 

Bella laughed, "I forget sometimes that you don't know the ins and outs of pack life. Imprinting is when a wolf sees his soul mate. When that happens all the things that connect him are cut and reattach themselves to her. She becomes their whole life and he will be whatever she needs whether it is friend, or lover."

Seeing this as the perfect way to ease into the mate conversation Jasper cleared his throat drawing her attention back to him. "Darling about that reaction."

Bella nodded her head, "Yeah Jasper."

"Well turns out that you are the three of our mates."

Bella thought about that. It made sense in a way. Sam had guessed as much but how would that work. "Okay. How does that work though? From what I remember Sam telling me vampires are very territorial."

Alice laughed, "Oh honey when it comes to a vamp and their mate all bets are off."

Bella looked at her and Rose. "Well then how in the hell does that work?"

Rose snickered, "God I missed you. Your mouth always did run away with you. But in this case you got nothing to worry about. Your boys understand each other it's the rest of the male population that needs to watch out."

Bella sighed, "Whatever. I'm sure any questions I have will be answered by my boys or if it's an issue I'm sure you'll tell me before I fuck it up."

Emmett laughed, "Don't worry babe we got your back."

Jasper cleared his throat indicating at least to the vamps that he was ready to move this forward to her part now. "Bella I don't want you to feel you have to but I would appreciate it if you shared your secret with us."

Bella sighed and snuggled in to him. "I've never told anyone about my life."

Edward rubbed her back soothingly. "Love we are all here for you. This is your family. You're safe."

A few sobs escaped her throat as she pondered why she was doing this. "When I was five my mother divorced my father. She was tired of playing house as she called it. Unfortunately she liked having the whole sympathy that came with single mother title. So in the middle of the night after my dad had gotten a call for a robbery she packed her shit and dragged me into the car. We drove."

"We arrived in Phoenix and I hated it. It was hot as hell and I missed my dad. She told me that I was an ungrateful bitch who was lucky to have a mother as great as her. This was about when she started to do soft drugs. I learned to take care of myself fast. She was usually gone for long periods of time. By the age of ten she would only drop by long enough to get the money I had tried to hide to pay bills. At fifteen she had a boyfriend who wanted her to move in with him. So we moved in. Turns out he was a dealer. He was excited as hell when he saw me walk through that door. He had no idea she even had a daughter."

"He was unusual. There was something off about him. If he didn't have those murky brown eyes I would have called him a vampire. His name was James. He had a penchant for slapping the two of us around a little bit when he thought we were out of line. About six months after moving in he hit her so hard she got a concussion. At the hospital the cops asked what happened and I told them. They checked it out and found his stash. He was long gone but at least we were away form him."

"She hated me for driving away her source. She slapped me once we were out of the hospital. She told me how lucky I was that she was not making me whore it out on the corner to reimburse her all the hits she was missing because of me. We moved into a single that was being rented out. She started bringing her boyfriends home. In turn I tried to stay away from the house. I would take on as many extracurricular as I could as well as staying in the library possible. When I was home they gave me the oddest looks and I would find myself dodging unwelcome advances."

"When I was sixteen she brought home her new beau Phil. Now Phil unnerved me more then any of he others. He had an edge to him that reminded me of how James had acted. He seemed to enjoy watching her beg him for a hit. He would reward her when she listened to him and deny her when she refused him. The first three months I kept up my regiment. Then I came home and they were sitting on the couch. My mother wanted to talk to me. She told me my behavior was horrible. That I would come home after school if I knew what was good for me. It was April so I wasn't sure where this had come from."

"So I didn't listen. The first day I came home she was the only one there. She bitched me out and told me if I knew what was good for me I would be sure to be here on time. She had stopped being my mother a long time ago so I blew her off. The next day when I came home she was sitting at the foot of his chair head bowed down in submission. He smirked at me and pet her head like a god damn dog. He told me that disobedience in his house would be punished. Then he told me that no daughter of his would act like a whore. I told him I was no daughter of his. That was the first time he hit me."

"It slowly escalated. I wouldn't bend to his will and it pissed him off. He expected the weirdest things. He wanted me to have the table set and dinner done at precisely five. Only he as allowed to eat at the table. My mother sat at his feet in a submissive stance. I was supposed to kneel on his right and she on his left. I told him to fuck off. So he taught me about whips. No matter how hard he beat me or what he used I refused to show any submission to him. He was not my alpha anything. That pissed him off."

"Mid-July he married her. She was ecstatic. Still high as ever but for what ever reason she saw no harm in his domination and abuse. They went on their honeymoon and I was ecstatic. The beginning of August they came home. She immediately walked into their bedroom. He found me sitting on the couch reading a book. He told me that he was now my daddy. I told him that he was the furthest thing from father material."

"That made him laugh. He told me I was to call him daddy. He told me I was his new favorite girl. I told him to fuck off. He told me to fuck him. It wasn't the first time he said something crude in regards to me pleasuring him. It was the first time he grabbed me and tried to remove my clothes. I attacked him back. There was no way I was letting him fuck me. He told me I was supposed to be a good girl and get on my knees. I told him no. He grabbed my hips and pulled me to him pressing his nasty mouth to me. I kneed him in the balls and ran. I ran to the local abuse clinic. There I met Rose and she convinced me to come back to my dad."

Jasper felt the rage build in him. His beast was rising to the surface. He fought it trying to keep his control. He stood to run before he lost his hold but Alice's warning rang in his head. He tried to reason that it could not be that bad if he walked out for a second. He took a step but Edward's words hit him. His leaving causing her to be raped and to die with their names on her lips. Resolving to stay no matter what he felt his beast snap loose.

All the vampires in the room backed up recognizing the God of War before them. Emmett and Edward were focused on Bella and how close she was to Jasper. Bella was oblivious. Her eyes were on her feet. Jasper felt her shame and growled low. The bastard would pay and all who hurt her would pay.

As Bella sat ashamed of herself Edward edged closer. His intent was to get her out of harm's way. Jasper saw him edging in and let loose a territorial roar. The other vampires tensed and looked toward Bella hoping to allay her fears. Bella had no fear however. When Jasper roared Bella responded accordingly. Her body immediately plastered itself to his back, her head resting against his neck.

Jasper felt his inner beast smirked at the shock on the others' faces. His mate knew him. Bella felt his tenseness and without thought responded. She kissed his neck and wrapped her arms around him. Jasper felt his body sigh but the beast was not gone yet. She still felt fear and he needed to know why. Before he could voice his question to her the vampires stepped closer.

He re-tensed preparing to fight. Edward and Emmett tensed as he tensed unaware of anything save Bella. She peeked from behind him and almost laughed at the open mouth shock. Jasper reached behind him and lifted her slightly. In response she wrapped her legs around him and her arms around her neck. He bared his teeth at them in warning.

Carlisle was overwhelmed at how human instinctually responded to the God of War. He never thought that he would see the day. Bella stroked his neck in a soothing gesture allowing her body to relax. Trying to get him out of the defensive she thought about sending him her love for her him.

Jasper felling her love relaxed instantly and a low purr began to build in his chest. He pulled her to his front and sat down with her on his lap. She continually sent him her love and stroked his neck absentmindedly. The family sat once he did but cautiously. No one wanted to anger the God of War. Edward and Emmett kept their heads down to show they meant no danger. They sat on the ground allowing them to brush against her dangling legs.

Carlisle watched as once each of her mates touched her a tension seemed to be released from her body. Shockingly a contended purr-like sound escaped her and in effect was echoed by all three males. The dynamic amazed him. If they responded so well now he could not wait to see how it would be when she was turned.

Jasper gained as much control as he was going to so he turned to her. "Bella I have a question."

Bella nodded unable to deny her mate anything.

"What do you still fear?"

Bella frowned thinking how to answer him. "I find myself scared at times when a male gets too aggressive, too close. I found myself fighting against all the bullshit Phil beat into my head. But I don't think that is what you mean. I fear Phil. He has always set me on edge. My mother has been fighting for me to come home. My dad doesn't know what happened but he does know that something happened. Yesterday…"

Jasper felt her spike in fear and held her closer giving off love in hopes of comforting her. Everyone was tense wondering what happened yesterday. Bella shook her head tears escaping her eyes. She pressed herself against her mates. She hid her head in Jasper trying desperately to gain some kind of control. Esme felt her heart break for her newfound daughter. To be so young and to have suffered so much.

Edward and Emmett as well as the rest knew better than to speak right now. Jasper waited until her tears stopped. Gently he cupped her face, "What happened yesterday?"

Bella took a deep breath trying to keep her composed. "Yesterday after dinner my dad got a call and had to leave. I made sure the house was completely locked down. The phone rang and I just answered. I didn't even think. My mom began her regular bitch fest. She was trying to be manipulative but failing. I told her there was no way I was coming back there. I told her I was home. She put him on…"

Sobs ripped from her throat. Jasper's beast that had begun to subside rose once more. He pulled her closer a growl reverberating in response to her overwhelming fear. She curled more firmly into him. Her voice dropped to a whisper halting every so often as her tears became too much.

"He told me to come home. I told him no. He yelled at me. He told me that Daddy was mad. He…he…oh God. He said that I had been bad and needed to be punished. He said he was prepared to see to it that I became a Daddy's girl. He…"

Painful sobs came from her petite body. Jasper's hackles were raised. Like hell he was going to touch his mate. He knew that the prick must have went into detail with what he was going to do. She needed to know she was safe. That he would not do whatever he threatened. Edward and Emmett were next to Jasper on the couch turned toward her. Their hands stroked her arms. Her sobs almost instantly ceased once all three touched her. Jasper focused on his mate's fluctuating emotions. He sent her comfort and she sagged.

Haggardly her lips let loose a heart wrenching exclamation. "He comes to bring me home." She met the eyes of Jasper. "Do not let him get me. Please."

A feral growl ripped from all three throats. As one they responded "Never."

She sighed and sunk back into them.

Carlisle hesitantly spoke. "Bella, you should tell your father."

The minute the words were out Bella's anxiety rose and Jasper snarled at his father figure. Gone was any calm her mates had accomplished. Emmett and Edward glared at Carlisle for shattering her fragile state. Carlisle wanted desperately to tale back his words. 

Bella clutched at Jasper desperately. "No. Please do not make me!"

Jasper purred in a comforting gesture. "You do not have to I promise you. No one will make you do anything that you are not comfortable with."

Bella nodded her comfort growing. She shook her head back and forth. Carlisle opened his mouth to speak but was silenced by the three male growls. He shut his mouth and raised his hands in a peace gesture. Jasper held her closer.

"When did he tell you he would be here Bella?"

Bella shook, "Friday."

Edward growled and Emmett frowned. "Tomorrow?"

Jasper snarled, "He will not touch you. He will pay!"


End file.
